


1.5 The Little Guy's Tackle

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, Description of penis, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Cum, Rugby, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Iwashimizu sees more of Gion than he expects and gets carried away when he can't help but recognize the similarities between him and an old school friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after episode one.

Gion got up and brushed the dust off his pants. ‘Let me try again,’ he said, shoving the tackle shield into Iwashimizu’s core.

‘O-ok…’ Iwashimizu took the training aid and settled the strap on his arm before poising himself for the little guy’s tackle.

Gion warned, ‘Remember, don’t run away,’ rolling his baggy shirt sleeve back up to his bicep. ‘I’ve just gotta warm my legs up first,’ he started to hop from foot to foot, each movement jostling his loose-fitting pants a little further down his hips.

Iwashimizu’s eyes widened as he saw the belt slipping down.

Then Gion leaped into the air.

‘G-Gio…’ Iwashimizu’s warning got caught in his throat as Gion landed back on the dirt, his pants falling down to his ankles taking his stripy boxers with them.

‘G-huh?’ Gion wobbled slightly with the landing before looking down at his exposed penis. ‘O-hahaha!’ he laughed, a wide grin on his mouth. ‘That could’ve been embarrassing, huh?’

Iwashimizu looked at Gion wide-eyed, ‘Y-you’re not embarrassed?’

‘No, why should I be?’ He lifted his shirt with one hand and pointed to his dick with the other, ‘We’ve both got one of these, right? You’ve seen it all before.’

‘I guess so,’ Iwashimizu mumbled, his cheeks reddening. He turned his body sideways but found he couldn’t take his eyes off Gion. His smooth torso showed he had good muscles that with a little more training would reveal a killer six-pack. From Gion’s small belly button, a thin trail of pubes led Iwashimizu’s eyes down to his new friend’s dick. It was thick, its girth obscuring the balls behind. A prominent vein ran down the center of Gion’s cock, getting lost in the folds of his foreskin that hung loose beyond the head. Iwashimizu thought that meant there was potential for it to grow massively when erect. His cheeks blushed deeper with these uninvited ideas as Gion pulled his pants back up.

Iwashimizu felt his own dick hardening, brushing against his briefs as it moved independently. He pulled the tackle shield closer, hoping it would hide his chub.

Suddenly Iwashimizu realized Gion was speaking, ‘…don’t run away.’

‘Eh?’ Before Iwashimizu could react or prepare, Gion barrelled towards him.

‘Oof!’ Iwashimizu landed on his back, Gion on top of him resting on the tackle shield.

Gion maneuvered himself into a sitting position and began pumping each fist skyward in turn in a celebratory wiggle. ‘I did it! I tackled you!’

Iwashimizu could feel Gion’s movements rubbing against his increasingly-hardening cock through the foam padding of the tackle shield. The coarse material of his briefs stretched against the pressure, trapping Iwashimizu’s dick like a caged lion.

‘I wasn’t ready,’ Iwashimizu said, standing and consequently knocking Gion to the ground. He hugged the tackle shield close and ran for the exit.

Gion sat up, rubbing the back of his head, ‘Hey! Don’t run away!’ he yelled. Seeing Iwashimizu continue his escape, he called out, ‘At least leave the tackle shield.’ He stood and went to the equipment shed. He picked up his gakuran jacket and slung it over his shoulder, ‘Tch. “I wasn’t ready”. Ha!’

 

—

 

When he finally stopped running, Iwashimizu found himself in a secluded area of the school grounds. It was a narrow corridor between two brick buildings and Iwashimizu was in the center of it. He checked to see if any windows overlooked him before leaning against a wall.

He moved the tackle shield away from his crotch and saw the proud bulge in his pants. After another quick check that no one was around, he knelt, unzipped his pants, and pulled down his briefs.

His dick sprang out with relief from its cotton prison, rock hard, trembling, and wet with pre-cum. Iwashimizu’s cock was long and thin with a definite bend to the right about halfway along its pale shaft. His foreskin was tight against the head and a ring of red helped to highlight its edge.

He grabbed onto his shaft and pulled the foreskin back. The tight skin resisted where the glans widened, giving Iwashimizu a tingling pain that gave way to a sudden release as his foreskin crested the widest point and relaxed in the neck below.

He changed his grip and pushed out along the thin shaft, a bead of pre-cum forming in his urethra. Moving his hand to the head, he rubbed his finger into the sticky liquid and spread it across his glans.

He moved his hand back to work the shaft, letting his thumb rest on the head, gliding in his lubricant over that erogenous area. He lowered his other hand through his blond pubes, around the base, and cupped his dangling balls before pushing his briefs down to mid-thigh. He pulled his hand back out, now coated in pre-cum from the inside of his underwear. He wiped the fluid onto his head and shaft, using both hands so every part he touched glistened enticingly.

Another measured yank up the shaft released more pre-cum in the eye. Iwashimizu used this to rub his fingers across the most sensitive part of his head: the thick, deep purple lip where it joined the shaft. He flicked his fingers up and down this ridge, making his dick shiver and his back convulse.

Iwashimizu slid his hand back to its familiar position on his shaft with thumb playing over the glans. His stroking increased in speed and ferocity, his cheeks reddening and his breath getting shorter, ‘Hah-hah!’ He used his forefinger to collect the fresh pre-cum and rub it across his frenulum.

Closing his eyes, his head tipped back, letting long hair brush against his neck. He arched his back and held his pale ass with his free hand to maintain balance, a fast-tempo wet *slic* sound accompanying his quiet groans as his fapping fell into a rhythmic groove.

Images flashed through Iwashimizu’s mind: Gion’s sinewy body and stubby cock; his wide, infectious smile; his never-give-in attitude; his short stature…

Iwashimizu’s breathing came in heavy, short gasps. His hand became a blur of motion.

Iwashimizu’s eyes began to water. ‘Graagh!’ Why did that little guy have to remind him so much of- ‘Miyuki!!’ he gasped as an explosion of cum erupted from his cock and curved in an arc through the air before splattering across the shiny blue vinyl of the tackling shield.

‘Hah-hah-hah,’ Iwashimizu gasped, stroking his penis to release all the cum, letting it drip onto the concrete slabs in thick dots, as his body shivered in pleasure and relief.

He stood, pulling up his briefs. He pushed his throbbing dick back inside, still engorged but rapidly becoming flaccid. He could feel the cotton rubbing uncomfortably against his still-exposed glans as his penis moved in his underwear, sometimes finding wet spots of pre-cum, sometimes grating against hard, dry stains.

Iwashimizu pulled up his black pants and fastened his belt. Turning, he saw a short figure standing before him, holding a bag outward with a straight arm, a huge grin on his face. ‘You left your bag behind,’ Gion said.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/158070346278/all-out-15-the-little-guys-tackle-nsfw)  
> 


End file.
